ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Verokron
is a missile choju created by Yapool that was from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Verokron first appeared in episode 1. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Generation I Yapool's first choju to attack Earth, Verokron was unleashed upon the planet, attacking a power plant and a nearby suburb with his numerous array of weapons. Despite opposition from jets that opened fire on him, Verokron used his arsenal to obliterate them with ease. During his attack, Verokron killed two humans known as Seiji HokutoHokuto Seiji and Minami Yoko, who were rescuing lives during the attack. Impressed with their sacrifices, the Ultra Brothers sent their newest member, Ultraman Ace to merge with the two humans. In response to Verokron's attack on earth, TAC was formed to fight it and Minami and Hokuto were among them. A few days later Yapool released Verokron again, this time in the middle of Tokyo. Resuming its onslaught, Verokron was soon met by TAC, who came to stop his reign of terror. TAC attacked the monstrous bio-weapon, but their assaults did nothing to the monster and it was quick to return fire, shooting down some of their jets with his organic missiles. Even after discovering Verokron's weak spot inside his mouth, Verokron quickly recovered and shot down Hokuto's jet with its flames. After the Ultra Rings signaled the time, Hokuto and Minami touched rings, transforming into Ultraman Ace for the first time. At first, Ace had the upper hand, by outmaneuvering the kaiju, shrugging off his missiles, and dodging his hand blast. However the tables were turned, when Verokron attacked Ace with his fire breath. Verokron then used his capture rings to ensnare Ace and weaken him with his finger tip beams. Before ace could recover, Verokron charged at him, knocking Ace down, wile the hero tried to get up, Verokron continued to smack the him down. Verokron then began to stomp the hero into the dirt. Ace's timer began to blink! Verokron roared as it seemed he was about to win the battle. However Ace managed to break free. Ace used his Punch Laser to shoot Verokron in the mouth. After tossing the chouju over head, Ace used the Metallium Ray for the first time, striking Verokron in the forehead, ultimately killing the choju. Trivia *Verokron originally was to attack Hiroshima, but due to the city still being in a sensitive state due to the bombing from World War II, the set was changed to resemble that of Fukuyama City *Verokron was the first monster that Ultraman Ace fought in his stint as an Ultraman, and the unofficial mascot monster for Ultraman Ace's series. Generation II Towards the end of the series, another Verokron appeared known as . Yapool later schemed his vengeance on Hokuto, who was now the sole host of Ace now that Minami had left after countless failure of his plans. He disguised himself as a female dentist and tried to make Hokuto to cause him to go insane by placing a spell on his teeth while he was given a dental care, causing Verokron II to appear only in front of his eyes everywhere. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Verokron II that are not seen by anyone else, he took action by himself. He was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore Yapool felt satisfied and unleash the real Verokron II to attacked a city. Now realizing the truth, TAC arrived and fired on the chouju, but to no avail. Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace and began to fight Verokron II. Verokron II pulled the first attack by releasing it's fire breath. Ace dodged the fire breath and began to attack Verokron II by twisting his hand and punching him in the face. Velokron II retaliated by firing his missiles, only for ace to dodge them. Verokron II seemed physically weaker than original thus allowing ace to effortlessly pound the chouju into submission with a barrage of punches, kicks and slams. Ace began to taunt the super beast by assuming a sumo wrestler pose. A provoked Verokron II charged foreword, only to be knocked down. Velokron II soon rouse back to his feet and tore a piece of a nearby building and then him and ace proceeded to though it back and fourth at each other. Eventually ace through the building at Verokron II's mouth, causing it to detonate. Verokron II retaliated by releasing a foam that weakened Ace. Verokron II laughed as ace fell to his knees and had trouble getting back up. Fortunately, the hero overcame the effects of the foam and began to beat the chouju senseless. Ace than tore off Verokron II's snout horns and impaled the chouju's chest with them. Trivia *Verokron's roar is a modifyed Rodan roar. *As opposed to the original Verokron appearance, Verokron II is green instead of black. It no longer possesses any missile placed sockets on it's belly and also possesses a tail whereas the original lacked a tail. Velokron II possessed the ability to enter the dreams of his victims. And last but not least, The red missal carrel on Verokron II covers his hole back while the original only possessed on his shoulders, head, and lower spine. *The Machres suit was modified into Velokron II's costume. Ultraman Taro Reconstructed Verokron Verokron II reappeared in episode 30 of the series Ultraman Taro as . After Reconstructed Bemstar was starting to lose his spirit after being repetitively stabbed in the eyes by a man, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his choju, Reconstructed Sabotendar and Reconstructed Verokron to help it. However, they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Reconstructed Verokron was destroyed by ZAT's weapons. Trivia *Despite being known as the 3rd generation of Verokron to appear, the suit of Verokron II was reused for Reconstructed Verokron's appearance. It should also be noted of the suit's deterioration that Velorkon II's suit was put through many attractions at the time, hence's the suit's battered appearance. *Unlike it first appearance, Re-Verokron II has a modified Geronimon roar. *Being a weaker version of his past self, Verokron possesses no weapons of any sort although it it assumed he still has his missile abilities. Ultraman Mebius Verokron reappeared in episode 26 of the series Ultraman Mebius. The third and final Choju sent by Yapool to return to Earth, Verokron appeared out of the sky from the same dimension that Vakishim and Doragoris emerged from, first attacking GUYS's Captain Shingo Sakomizu before disappearing. Days later, Verokron reappeared near GUYS's HQ while they were developing a new weapon. GUYS attacked Verokron but with no success. Suddenly, GUYS noticed that Yapool was trying to break through and invade Earth too! Ultraman Mebius appeared to face Verokron while GUYS tried to get rid of Yapool's portal. Verokron put up a good fight, but ultimately Mebius destroyed him with his Mebium Beam, as GUYS used its new weapon to close the nearly open dimension for good, preventing any more of Yapool's Choju from appearing again. Trivia *Much like Vakishim, Verokron's original roar was enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Verokron reappeared in episode 11 the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. One day, A threatening Verokron appeared attacking the ZAP SPACY. Rei sent his Gomora to do battle against the chouju, but Verokron's size was too much for Gomora to handle with ease & Verokron began to beat down Gomora. However ZAP SPACY interfered by distracting Verokron, allowing Gomora to attack. As it seemed Gomora was gaining the upper hand, a Doragoris came onto the scene to assist the other chouju by attacking Gomora. Rei summoned Eleking to even the odds for Gomora by having him battle Doragoris. With the odds now evened, Verokron and Gomora continued their fight. Verokron gained the upper hand by assaulting Gomora with a barrage of missiles. However, ZAP intervened by firing a laser into into the weak spot in Verokron's mouth. This allowed Gomora to gain the upper hand of the fight and destroy Verokron with his Oscillatory Ray. Trivia *The Verokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Verokron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Verokron is seen battling Golza, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *Ultra Galaxy was the first time where Verokron wasn't under the control of Yapool. *Verokron's appearence in MMB was referenced by Doragoris in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Verokron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with King Joe Black, Nova, Gomess, Alien Baltan, and Antlar before being re-captured by Belial. He then teamed up with Doragoris, Fire Golza, King Joe Black, Alien Guts, Alien Metron, Banpira, Eleking, Gan-Q, King Pandon, and Nova to take on Ultraseven. When Reimon and Gomora go beserk, Verokron was called back along with the other surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Zero arrived, Verokron teamed up with the remaining monsters to take down Zero. Verokron was the third monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Earthron and King Pandon and followed by Sadora and Alien Hipporito. Trivia *The Verokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Verokron's appearance in the film. *Verokron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely inside Belial's Giga Battle Nizer during its close up, you can see Verokron in there along with Antlar, Vakishim, Zoa Muruchi, Alien Baltan, Zetton, and Red King. Ultraman Retsuden Verokron reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Verokron is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Verokron battling with Ultraman Ace. Verokron fought with Ace for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Trivia *The Verokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Verokron's appearance in the film. Data - Generation II= - Advanced = Advanced Velokron Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,440 t *Origin: Yapool dimension Powers and Weapons *Travel Ball: Being from another dimension, Advanced Verokron is able to travel across dimensions while in a ball. Advanced Verokron Travel Ball.png|Travel Ball }} }} - Saga Edition = Verokron (Saga Edition) Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,440 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Organic Magnum Cluster Missles: Concealed within its body, Verokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. *Energy Blasts: Verokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. *Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Verokron can emit and then fire averaged strengthed, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Verokron reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called The Beast of Horror with a rare chance of getting Verokron. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier Velokron appeared in the short film, Velokron Hunting, that aired before Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!. Velokron Hunting Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunner Garm, and Magma Master Magna hunted this monster in this short film. They were first seen charging at him while dodging Velokron's fire stream and organic cluster missiles. When one of Velokron's missiles headed towards Magna, his metal suddenly glowed and he was surrounded by energy. He caught the missile and threw back at him, only for Velokron to counter it with another missile, but was knocked down by the resulting explosion. When Velokron got back up, he struck with his hand but the trio escaped towards higher ground and then planned a new attack. Barel leaped upwards, created clones, and all of them destroyed the Super Beast's just fired missiles with their Cyclone Saucers while Garm fired at them with his Energy Rifles to protect Magna. Magna's body suddenly glows with power and leaps towards Velokron. He catches a missile Velokron and fired and threw at him. The missile went inside of Velokron via his mouth and it caused a chain reaction that resulted in Velokron blowing itself and the planet they were on as well. Spark Doll Velokron will be used as a Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S. Velokron_Doll.png Gallery Velokron-0.jpg Velokron 7.jpg|Verokron vs Ultraman Ace Velokron 2.jpg Velokron 3.jpg Velokron 4.jpg Velokron 5.jpg Velokron 6.jpg VEROKRON I.jpg Velokron 9.jpg Bemstar-Velokron.jpg Velokron 8.jpg Taro_vs_Sabotendar_Bemstar_Verokron.jpg Velokron 10.jpg Velokron 11.jpg Velokron 12.jpg Velokron 13.jpg Velokron 14.jpg Velokron 15.jpg Velokron 16.jpg Velokron 17.jpg Velokron 18.jpg Velokron-Hunter.jpg Verokron Concept art.jpg|Verokron Concept Art Velokron II.jpg|A Verokron II figure Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:First kaiju